Si estuvieras aqui
by alexandra86
Summary: Un drabble, escrito hace tiempo luego de terminar de leer las reliquias mortales. En honor a Lupin y a Tonks. Contiene spoilers del último libro. One Shot.


Aquella mañana, como cualquier otra mañana. Fría y distante, por los momentos de tensión que se vivían. Pero al mismo tiempo con una inmensa felicidad por el amor que llenaba su vida, ella simplemente oía los llantos de un bebé cerca de su cama y se acercó cuidadosamente tomando el bebé en sus brazos. Lo miraba y veía mucho de ella en él, pero en su rostro podía ver también un pedacito del hombre que tanto amaba, a quién seguiría hasta la eternidad.

- Teddy, no sabes lo felices que haces a papá y a mamá. – Decía Nymphadora Tonks tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, su cabello era verde manzana. Dora lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó, poniéndolo al lado de su esposo, que aun dormía.

Teddy se movía incesantemente y balbuceaba, Dora besó a su hijo para acostarse a su lado y a su vez observar al hombre que estaba a su lado. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho cuanto lo amaba? Ciegamente, con locura, como la primera vez que había caído en sus brazos. El hombre que dormitaba placidamente se fue despertando poco a poco, su cara poseía cicatrices, su cabello castaño reflejaba algunas canas, pero su cara nunca se había mostrado más feliz que en ese momento. El la miró y con un dulce beso selló sus labios.

- Buenos días, ¡vaya sorpresa! Mi pequeño Teddy, junto a mi amada Dora. Los dos tesoros más grandes que tengo en este mundo. – Dijo Remus sonriéndole a su esposa.

- Remus, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Dora tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Dime, lo que quieras.

- No me dejes olvidar este momento. – Dijo Dora acariciando su rostro. – Nunca.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidar este momento? – Lupin le miraba con nostalgia.

- Pase lo que pase, quiero que este momento se conserve en mi memoria. Tú sabes, el amor verdadero es eterno. – Dora lo besó momentáneamente y Remus acarició su rostro. Tomó en sus brazos a Teddy.

- Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo. Ni a ti, ni a Teddy. – Dijo Lupin mirando a su pequeño de nuevo, mientras Dora observaba aun la escena, viendo las dos personas que amaba más en el mundo.

- Te amo. – Dijeron ambos amantes al unísono.

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Dora aquella noche fría, Teddy dormía en su cuna, Remus parecía consternado. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dime.

- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, va camino a Hogwarts. Me acaban de avisar, tengo que ir. Quédate aquí, cuida de Teddy. Tengo que ir y asegurarme que ningún alumno sea herido y asegurarme de que Harry…

- Remus, ¿qué pasa? – Dora estaba algo pálida.

- Si no regreso, quiero que le digas a Teddy que… - Remus quebró la voz, dio la vuelta hacía la chimenea. – Pero no será necesario, ya que voy a volver, lo prometo.

- No te vayas, yo iré contigo. – Dijo Dora. – No debemos tener miedo, esta causa es por la libertad y por un mejor futuro para nuestro hijo. ¿Recuerdas?

- Quédate aquí, Teddy te necesita. Es aun muy pequeño. – Dijo Remus temblando.

- No te voy a dejar solo.

- No estaré solo, allí estarán los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ahora quédate aquí. – Dijo Remus firmemente. – Sucede que cuando no tienes nada que perder, no temes porque nada que pueda pasar. Pero cuando a cada segundo está en juego tu felicidad, las cosas se complican, ¿no es así?

- Déjame ir contigo. – Dora estaba decidida.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- Es el Señor Oscuro… - Dora replicaba, pero Remus desapareció por la chimenea al instante siguiente.

* * *

- Mamá, necesito que Teddy se quede contigo. – Dijo Dora algo nerviosa, llevando a su hijo en sus brazos. – Hogwarts está en peligro, la Orden me necesita.

- ¿Y tu hijo? – Andrómeda recibía a su nieto en los brazos.

- El estará bien, te tiene a ti. – Dijo Dora mostrando una sonrisa débil. – No tardaremos, todo va a estar bien.

- Dora, Teddy es aun muy pequeño. ¿Dónde está Remus?

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts. Puede necesitar mi ayuda.

- ¡Dora! – Andrómeda la llamó pero ella ya se había ido decidida. - ¡Dora regresa!

Teddy quedó dormido en los brazos de su abuela. Cuando despertó, todo era silencio. Y así sería a partir de los días que seguían aquel Mayo. El pequeño lloraba ahora irrumpiendo la calma de la habitación. Su abuela Andrómeda lo tomó en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban húmedos también. Abrazó a Ted un largo rato.

- No llores más, Teddy. No llores más. – Andrómeda calmaba al pequeño, susurrando una nana. – Aquí estoy yo. Aquí estaré yo, para siempre. Hemos perdido tanto, a los que más amamos pero ellos nos han regalado la libertad. Perdimos unas cuantas batallas, pero hemos ganado la guerra. Dora, si estuvieras aquí. Ted, amor mío…

"_**Las personas mueren, pero el verdadero amor es para siempre"**_

_**Even in death por Evanescence**_

En honor a los inocentes que caen y mueren, los verdaderos héroes, a ellos le debemos lo que somos.


End file.
